Many users want to stream media content (such as music, videos, movies, television programs, etc.) from their mobile phone to a larger display, such as a television. However, users sometimes move around their environment while streaming the media content. For example, a user might move around their home (e.g., from a living room to a bedroom, etc.) while streaming media content. In such instances, it can be frustrating for a user to either miss viewing portions of the media content they are streaming when they are out of view of the playback device, or to have to manually cause the media content to be streamed to a second device in different new room.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide new methods, systems, and media for media playback.